Talk:Henry Wu
Split-up I just got the news Henry Wu will reappear in Jurassic World. I am considering to make a separate article about the film canon Henry Wu. Since Henry Wu will be a major character in JW, is will have content enough for its own article. A similar thing we did for Gerry Harding. BastionMonk (talk) 16:30, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Might be a good idea, but where would you be putting the Trespasser canon and comic sections? Looking forward to seeing more of Henry Wu in the films, a nice and unexpected touch to the series. John Alfred Hammond, CEO (talk) 23:23, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Structure I REALLY dislike the structure of this article. It needs a make over. Compare it with Cloud Strife. We should not have a biography section since we can't make a mix of all his appearances in different canons. We must tell his story in the canon in which Wu has the biggest role, which is the novels. After that we will have a section for each conan he also appears. MismeretMonk 15:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Antagonist? Reading through the article, it refers to Dr. Wu being an antagonist to the Jurassic World movie. However, he only engineered the dinosaurs, while Vic wanted to actually use them for combat purposes. In regards to evacuating the embryos, it's merely a matter of common sense, as it's unlikely any company would allow assets like those to be destroyed. The article should probably be tidied up a bit more to remove the antagonist comment and speculation on the combat dinos. The latter especially would fit better on Vic Hoskins' page. 21:23, June 19, 2015 (UTC) He is NOT an antagonist. That is just some wiki member's opinion. He might be a little overly self-justifying, but what he says is right. He's been doing what everybody knew and permitted from the beginning when he created a dangerous hybrid animal. He was demanded to create something with "more teeth", and they only started calling it a monster because it escaped and killed people, and Masrani tried to blame him for creating it in the first place like a mad scientist. And whether he is unremorseful about the casualties or not is debatable. In truth, what happened that was "unfortunate" were all beyond his ability, or responsibility, to do anything about. Oppaichan (talk) 00:01, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Alive? Did he survive? He had like 4 other Indoraptor eggs ready and moved. This is just sort off left plotholey. Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 16:30, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Fate I bet Blue or Rexy/Roberta are gonna kill him in the third installment and final chapter of the sequel trilogy Jurassic World III. And it's also possible that he will be redeemed even if he were planned not to die, although it seems unlikely that he will stay out of trouble once more, and they can't end the ''Jurassic World ''trilogy without him either dead or redeemed. But, if he dies, think there might be a new chief geneticist taking his place who would be his good counterpart? Zookeeper567 (talk) 18:14, April 17, 2019 (UTC)